cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dynasty1
Hello! Feel free to leave me a message by clicking here ---- Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Michael von Preußen (Talk) 22:22, 8 November 2009, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Dynasty talking again Thanks for the welcome Michael! I hope to help the cause of the wiki and make some spectacular pages at the same time. Dynasty1 21:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Disparuean Foreign Relations Done. — Pikachurin Ghost Thanks for your edits to the Ghost page! Very well-done, I hope to see some good edits out of you here! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Response to messages Hi there, I'm slightly confused by what you mean by the first part. If you want to use the template, you're free to, but what do you mean "for all of your pages"? As for the second part... well, I'm equally confused by what you mean for the first problem there. I see no breaks in the coloring of those subsections. As for the second problem, to solve that, you need to replace all instances of • on the template with , just as I have done on my template. I look forward to hearing from you with regards to clarifications on the first two issues, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Ah, I see what you mean. Yes, that white line is there on , too, it's just not as noticable there for some reason. Either way, your template looks just great. Would you like deleted, or do you intend to fix and use that, too? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::So deleted. Also, just a note: when you wish to indicate a template, such as , do not simply write , as it will actually transclude it (as it had done on my talk page, breaking it similar to how your old template had been broken). Rather, use , so that displays as . Just thought I'd point that out. Thanks again for your contributions to the wiki, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Hey Hi Longbowe 03:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks You're welcome! :) — Pikachurin :Glad to help. :) — Pikachurin RE: Sister Cities Idea Thank you. :) Anyways, I like the idea of sister cities in CN, and I will probably be able to participate. Feel free to go through my list of cities here and see if you can pair them with a Besaidian city. — Pikachurin :Also, have a happy new year! :D — Pikachurin ---- * Sentara and Jubilife (Parks and Natural serenity) - Yes * Besaid and Jubilife (National Capitals) - Yes * Tamaku and Eterna (State Capitals, Crisis, History, and Notable Locations) - Yes * Pastoria and Sentara (Tropical Feel) - Probably not. Pastoria doesn't really have a tropical feel, due to it's cold climate during the winter and it's fairly warm summers. * Khatalia and Eterna (Historical Parallels) - Yes — Pikachurin :We can just reupdate the list of sister cities if someone else wishes to participate. I don't think we'll have to create a template and a list of sister cities, we can just follow the format they use on Wikipedia (scroll down to the "Sister cities" section of article). What do you think? — Pikachurin ::It looks good. One question though - should we use the city flags for the list (similar to what you did in Sentara#Sister Cities), or should we use the flag of the city's nation (similar to what they do in Wikipedia)? — Pikachurin :::That sounds good. I'll update Jubilife's and Eterna's article to show it's sister cities. — Pikachurin ::::I suddenly had an awesome idea. :D In order to facilitate our efforts to pair up cities here in the CN Wiki, we should create a fictional organization that operates similarly to in real life, and we can create a template similar to that can make all related pages navigable and organized. The only problem I see is conflict with territorial claims, but we could probably do something to fix the problem if that does happen. What do you think? — Pikachurin :::::What I originally thought was that cities all over Planet Bob can join the organization, and we can list the current member cities in the article. The template will also list the current members of the organization, and will be placed on all member cities' articles. — Pikachurin ::::::We can follow what MvP recommended, we can just place a note on the top of the article (similar to the one on top of this article). The note will link to another page that tells the reader how to join the organization. — Pikachurin :::::::/me butts in again. You could combine that by simply using the talk page as the page to join the organization, keeping the note on the top. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation The initial page looks good, though I think we should change the name to something else so that it isn't confused with the RL organization. How about something along the lines of Project CityConnect? :I'll try to work on a logo as soon as I have time in RL. — Pikachurin :You're welcome! :D — Pikachurin RE: Olympics Happy new year! Regarding your message about Olympics: generally, my RP is relatively closed, however, since you've expressed interest, I think it may be able to be arranged. Specifically, your own territorial claims based off of your nation map do not conflict with any other nation that I RP with (viewable here). Once I hear back from Pikachurin, we can start organizing things a bit more, but I don't think more nations will actually be required. And once this gets rolling, I'll add you to me map and we can exchange embassies or something, too. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation EDIT: Actually, there are some territorial discrepancies <_< (in Tamil Eelam and Singapore). Well, hopefully we'll be able to work something out. Worst case scenario, we exchange ambassadors and go ahead with the Olympics, and I just don't fully recognize your territorial claims. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Question: If these Olympics were held as winter games, which follows through with the real-life 2010 Olympics, would you as such a southerly, equatorial nation still be interested in participating? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Please see Talk:XXI Olympic Winter Games. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Thanks I want to say thank you for upgrading my empire article, The Darkan Empire. Possible Vandalism Hi, I noticed two unregistered users editing your article Grand Besaid, specifically the religion section and the leader section. Since both edits seem to not fit in with the rest of the article, I'm wondering if these edits were done by you, or if they were done by vandals. — Pikachurin :Lol, vandals. Taken care of. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Revitalizing Grand Besaid's Page I'll be more than happy to compare the two versions and provide constructive criticism. You can post the new version somewhere it won't be seen by anyone who's reading your nation's article, such as this page. The temporary page can be nominated for speedy deletion as soon as you transfer it to the main page. Pikachurin Talk • 20:43, 2 February 2010 (UTC) :The second version is definitely better, since it's more organized and is more manageable to read compared to the original article. You should definitely add more images though, in order to make the article more interesting and vibrant. I made some changes to the article, I hope you don't mind. Pikachurin Talk • 01:11, 4 February 2010 (UTC)